Fungal infections constitute life-threatening infections in immunocompromised patients, including persons suffering from AIDS or cancer as well as patients whose immune systems are suppressed or damaged by chemical agents or radiation. Among the most dangerous fungal pathogens are Mucor and Aspergillus species.
Mucor infections present serious consequences to immunocompromised patients, and particularly, to diabetics, who often develop infection of the paranasal sinuses, with extension into the brain (rhinocerebral). Orbital infection may spread to involve the eye as well. Other complications include spread to the lung, skin and gastrointestinal tract.
Aspergillus infections present primarily as pulmonary complications in immunocompromised patients, often resulting in a necrotizing pneumonia, with widespread dissemination to other organs.
Both Mucor and Aspergillus infections may result in blood vessel infarction. High mortality rates are associated with both infections.
Currently, the only agent available for treating Mucor or Aspergillus infections is Amphotericin B. Amphotericin B, derived from Streptomyces nodosus, has a number of adverse side effects associated with its use, including anaphylaxis, thrombocytopenia, and generalized pain. Renal function is impaired in over 80% of patients given amphotericin B (The Pharmacological Basis of Therapeutics, Goodman, A. G. et al., eds., Macmillan Publishing Co., New York, 1985).